Gerry Davey
British | birth_date = | birth_place = Barking, England | death_date = | death_place = Orange County, FL, United States | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1931 | career_end = 1950 | halloffame = }} John Gerald "Gerry" Davey ( – ) is a former ice hockey player who played in the English National League (ENL). He also played for the Great Britain national ice hockey team which won the gold medal at the 1936 Winter Olympics (see Ice hockey at the 1936 Winter Olympics). He is a member of the British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame. Career Although born in Barking in England, Davey learned to play ice hockey in Port Arthur, Canada with the Elmwood Midgets after his family emigrated there when he was a child. Club When he was 16-years-old, Davey's mother returned with him to England in 1931. He got a place with the Princes club playing in the English League. After a short time with ZSC Lions in Switzerland, he returned to the UK to play with Streatham in 1933 before eventually moving on to play with the Falkirk Lions in the Scottish National League between 1938 and 1940, whom he also coached in 1938–39. During World War II, Davey joined the Royal Canadian Navy continuing to play ice hockey in the Toronto Services League. After the war in 1946, Davey returned to Streatham where he took up playing in defence having previously played right wing. Davey then moved the Wembley Lions the following year for the 1947–48 season. Davey then turned his hand to refereeing before returning to playing for a brief spell during the 1949–50 season with the Streatham Royals in the Intermediate League. International After arriving in England, Davey made an immediate impact with the Princes club and was selected to play for the GB national team in the 1932 European Championships held in Berlin. The team finished the tournament in seventh position with Davey scoring seven of the team's eleven goals. Davey went on to play for the GB national team at all the international tournaments between 1932 and 1939, most notably the team which took part in the 1936 Winter Olympics. Having fallen ill, Davey came back from his sick bed to score 40 seconds into the game against Canada — which GB won 2–1 — helping the team along the way to securing the gold medal. Davey also helped the GB team to a bronze medal in the 1935 World Championships, which also earned a silver medal in the European Championships, and a silver medal in the 1937 and 1938 World Championships. Following World War II, Davey again represented GB at the 1948 Winter Olympics when they finished in sixth place. Davey scored a total of forty-three goals for the GB national team, a record which still stands. Awards *Olympics gold medalist in 1936. *World Championship silver medalist in 1937 and 1938. *European Championship gold medalist in 1937. *Inducted to the British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame in 1949. Records *Most goals scored for the GB national team with 43. References *A to Z Encyclopaedia of Ice Hockey *Ice Hockey Journalists UK External links *A to Z Encyclopaedia of Ice Hockey entry *British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame entry Category:Born in 1914 Category:Dead in 1977 Category:British Ice Hockey Hall of Fame inductees Category:British hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Great Britain Category:Wembley Lions player Category:ZSC Lions player Category:1936 Olympian